deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cloak
Couple of things unfinished on this page: #Items in O'Malley's apartment. #Items in Double-T's apartment. #Items near Derelict Row weapons shipment. #Possible consequences of killing O'Malley or letting O'Malley go? #Possible consequences of having Alexander arrest O'Malley herself? Does she get killed? #Possible to fail the quest, or complete the quest but fail to convict O'Malley? Killing Double-T, not handing in the crossbow, being seen in Derelict Row, etc? Needs further investigation. Krigwin 14:53, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Answer : 6. Was spotted doing the mission, did all the rest normally, got a weapon capacity upgrade, 1000 Credit, 1000 XP when talking to the undercover coop. I suppose everyone who gets spotted load his/her game, so few people know what happen if you get seen :) 16:31, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Dead MCB I've found that using non lethel weapons on an mcb gang member sitting down can kill them. Anyone else had this? second weapon upgrade i didnt get second weapon upgrade when letting malley go can it be related to that that i wasnt sneaky enough in the derelict row or its in the appartment cause i didnt check there yet. 16:56, February 29, 2012 (UTC)nee Bizarre bug I was completing this mission and walked in on a MCB levitating a glass , the glass was hovering and they were staring at it with a vacant expression. -- The Bangers -- ^^ This was suppose to title another topic damn it^^ xbox360 Double non-lethal take-downs yield the most xp (violence xp system pisses me off), so I have taken to trying to get as many as possible. So here it is. The bangers in the hall ( I don't know, I missed the chance and didn't bother trying again; I imagine it should be easy). The bangers on the couch are a giggle; creep up to the back of the couch, jump up onto the angled pallets, they will continue to ignore you; move forward and to the left bumping into that banger, move right and bump the other banger (you need both their attentions, otherwise you just take out one at a time); center to the left and tap B, successful non-lether double take down, loot the bodies. The bangers in the bedroom need to be close together before you open the door. While standing, open the door and sprint forward (single shotgun blast results in your death if you don't sprint) and tap B, successful non-lethal double take-down. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 05:57, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Bizzare 2nd Glitch I just experienced a bizzare glitch that ISN'T the glitched gangbanger. I already experienced that. No. What happened was I knocked out everyone in the front room and hallway, and even got the glitched banger, and LOOTED them all, but when I went to the keypad to open the door to Double-T, it said it had no code, but I KNOW that I'm supposed to pick up a Pocket Secretary containing the code. I thought I just didn't read it. So I go to the Media Log tab to read it...and it's not there. No "NEW" slot. No pocket secretary discussing the rules of the apartment complex (The one which has the code). NOTHING. So I thought "OH I just didn't loot the hallway guy". WRONG. I went back to check, and I did. So I don't have the Pocket Secretary. I DON'T have the code. And I have NO IDEA what happened. Should this be in the page? With the light from my soul and the innocence I have, 23:33, April 19, 2015 (UTC)